


Coffee, Nightmares and Domesticity

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine and Kagami will fight you if you mess with Kuroko, Coffee Addict, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kuroko is an insomniac because nightmares, Nightmares, One swear, Protectiveness, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Everyone is left wondering one question,Are they dating?...well that the G version of the question





	Coffee, Nightmares and Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> SOME RANDOM FLUFF THING THAT CAME ABOUT FROM AN ABORTED FLUFF BINGO PIECE AND HERE IT IS.
> 
> THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT HELPED BE COMPLETE. (you know who you are :D)

Kuroko blearily wandered into the Inn’s kitchen-living space. He wasn’t really processing anything just wandered to the island/breakfast bar and slide into an empty seat and laid his head down.  

The conversation died the moment Kuroko walked in with his hair reminiscent of a Super Saiyan and the shuffle of someone still half asleep. Seirin and the other teams never witnessed this lack of decorum from the phantom before.  Even the other miracles were shocked.

No one knew what they were supposed to do so they just watched, fascinated and some concern.

It was only when loud arguing and stomping feet filled the silence did everyone drags their eyes way for the slow blinking Kuroko.

Aomine and Kagami blew into the kitchen loudly, looking as if they just finished a run and were shoving playfully at each other.

“I won, again!” Aomine crowed with a smirk. Which explained the arguing they heard.

Kagami didn’t rise to the bait just rolled his eyes. Which made his eyes fall onto Kuroko who was the only one that didn’t look up at all the noise. He also wasn’t blind to the weird looks Kuroko was getting.

Kagami nudged Aomine and gestured with his head to Kuroko.

“you get the coffee since you lost,” Aomine demanded with a loud sigh making his way over to Kuroko. Who only response to Aomine standing beside him was to shuffle closer to him.

Kagami just huffed, “yeah, yeah,” as he ignored their audience and shuffled around the kitchen. Bring three cups down from the cupboards and filling them with coffee.

“Tetsu thought you were going to sleep in,” Aomine murmured as Kagami placed a cup in front of Aomine and Kuroko, keeping one for himself.

He leaned against the counter on the across from Kuroko doctoring his own coffee how he liked it. Kagami passed the cream and sugar to Aomine once he finished.

Kuroko looked more lively as the coffee sat in front of him but made no effort to move.

Which was explained when Aomine dropped a spoonful of sugar into Kuroko’s coffee before pushing it into Kuroko’s hands.

“Mmm… ,” Kuroko hummed as he took the coffee and began drinking it. Seemingly not caring that it was likely burning his mouth.  

Kagami reached over the counter and smothered Kuroko’s wild hair with a fond eye roll, “must've crawled out of bed and followed the smell of coffee.”

Aomine nodded, “Probably. Would explain why he is wearing my sweater,” Aomine chuckled as he sipped on his own coffee. This brought everyone’s attention to notice the too large navy sweater Kuroko was wrapped up in.

“It’s was cold,” Kuroko muttered petulantly as he finished off his coffee. Kuroko stared at the empty cup with a forlorn look before Kagami took pity on him and refiled the cup up.

Kuroko perked up and beamed a smile at Kagami who just rolled his eyes and went looking through the cupboards for food.

‘Whoa Kuroko is kind of adorable before coffee’ was the common shared dazed thought around the room.

Aomine rolled his eyes, “He won’t be functional for a while. ”

“How did we not know that Kurokicchi was like this?” Kise asked wide-eyed.

“Because he is usually functional enough to pour his own coffee and misdirection hides it mostly”  Kagami explained as he found some protein breakfast bars and tossed two to Aomine. Aomine placed one next to Kuroko.

“It was cold,” Kuroko muttered with a shrug, like that explained everything. He sipped his coffee ignoring the bar.

“you should have woke us up sooner, idiot,” Aomine grumbled as he tore into his protein bar and bit into it angrily.

“You need sleep too,” Kuroko muttered back while sipping his coffee.

“Wait until he is functional to yell at him,” Kagami chided lightly, eating his own protein bar.

Aomine grumbled but didn’t say anything.

“Kuroko had a nightmare and instead of waking anyone was willing to just suffer in silence,” Kagami explained to their audience with exasperated sigh directed at Kuroko.

“Nightmare?” Momoi questioned with furrowed brows as she glanced between the three of them.

“Tetsu has been an insomniac with nightmares for as long as I’ve known him, how can you all not know this. He is not exactly quiet when he has a nightmare,” Aomine stressed looking around at all the confused faces, he particularly was looking at the other generations of miracles.

“He is probably only not quite to you Dai-chan because of your Tetsu-kun Radar,” Momoi defended herself with a pout.

“Kagami hears him just fine, and I do not have a Tetsu Radar,” Aomine groaned.

Kagami kept quiet as he opened Kuroko’s protein bar and switched for the coffee cup. Which meant he received a Kuroko pout but he was immune at this point to the look. He just gave a pointed look to the bar. Kuroko sighed like it was the end of the world but did give in and eat.

“Taiga has one too so I am not sure how that supports your argument,” Himuro snorted.

Kagami would have tried to dispute the fact but he knew exactly which event his brother was thinking about. He really didn’t want the story of the time he stopped mid-sentence to call Kuroko because it felt like something he needed to do at that _very second_ being shared. Mostly for Kuroko’s sake than his own. He could live with a little ribbing but some things were just private.

“The radar thing aside, what exactly does Kuroko have nightmares about?”Takao asked curiously.

“Being forgotten and abandoned, everyone I care about disappearing or dying, being unseeable and unable to interact with the world, and being lost alone in the tundra are the common ones,” Kuroko muttered around the last bit of his bar still looking tired.

“Oh,” Takao said looking a little embarrassed. The kitchen went that eerie silence that heavy revelation always seemed to bring.

Aomine and Kagami shared a look over the teal’s head communicating something that the others couldn’t follow.

Aomine put his hand on Kuroko’s forehead and hisses when he felt a slight heat, “Okay, you are not doing any training today, you are going back to bed and sleeping off the fever,” Aomine instructed firmly.

Before Kuroko could say anything or do anything. Kagami picked Kuroko off his chair. Kuroko looked resigned at being picked up.  

“I am fine,” Kuroko grumbled.

“You would say you are fine if you had a high-grade fever and was hallucinating,” Kagami said with a pointed look. Kuroko slumped but didn’t deny it.

“It’s only fair play, you wouldn’t let us play with a fever,”  Aomine snorted and shuffled around the kitchen rinsing out his and Kagami’s discarded cup and throwing away their garbage.

Once he finished the three of them leaving the kitchen in stunned silence.

“Do you think they are fucking?” Takao asked as their footsteps disappeared.

“Takao” multiple people yelled, Mirdorima’s being the highest pitched of them

“Probably,” Himuro added on to the collective groans of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
